Quebraderos de cabeza con olor a fresa
by Bicho Raro
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR). ¿Qué ocurre cuando compartes techo con tu mayor quebradero de cabeza y no puedes aguantarte más? James no soporta a su prima Helena, pero puede que eso esté por cambiar muy pronto.


_**Disclaimer:** El potteverso así como la mayoría de sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Helena Dursley es de mi invención._

_El siguiente fic participa en el **Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**_

* * *

_Quebraderos de cabeza con olor a fresa._

Pergaminos tirados por la mesa principal, libros encima de la mesa, en el suelo, y tinta. Tinta por todos los lados. Ginny Potter cada vez que sale de la cocina para ver como están las niñas sabe que tendrá que limpiar esa mesa a fondo si quiere quitarle todo rastro de tinta.

Por que la familia Potter tiene una invitada como casi todos los veranos desde que Lily Luna Potter entrara a Hogwarts. Extrañamente, la pequeña pelirroja congenió en seguida de buena manera con su prima segunda, Helena Petunia Dursley, la cual había resultado que era una bruja. Ambas niñas habían entrado a la vez en Hogwarts, solo que Lily había resultado ser una leona, mientras que Helena había caído en la casa de los tejones.

Tras eso, cada verano, mínimo dos semanas, Helena Dursley iba a casa de los Potter y estaba allí con su familia paterna, en un primer momento se cortaba de gran manera y costaba sacar sus palabras, pero con el tiempo la niña se había convertido en toda una adolescente que siempre estaba pegada a Lily, charlaba animadamente con Albus de temas escolares casi siempre y evitaba a toda costa a James. Helena no soportaba a James y el sentimiento era mutuo.

No sabía exactamente en qué momento de las historias de sus vidas llegaron a ese estado de odio, pero supuestamente ocurrió tras una broma de James a Helena en Hogwarts, que esta no se tomó tan a broma. A raíz de ahí, ambos habían decidido ignorarse mutuamente, y dirigirse la palabra solo en momentos puntuales, como puede ser un "Felicidades, Potter" o un "Pásame la bechamel, Dursley".

Quizás es por eso que cuando James llega de su entrenamiento en el cuartel de Auror para entrar por fin a formar parte del cuerpo propiamente dicho, y ve a Helena con su libro de Historia de la Magia contándole a Lily algunas curiosidades que leyó en Hogwarts sobre la Segunda Revuelta de los Magos de Rumania, no puede evitar lanzar un suspiro pesado y dirigirse de manera directa a su habitación. Helena le mira con el ceño fruncido como sube las escaleras que llevan al piso superior, antes de volverse a Lily con una sonrisa. Ambas eran polos opuestos, pero parecidas a las dos personas que llevaban su nombre. Lily llevaba el mismo pelirrojo que lucía su abuela, aunque sus ojos fueran marrones como los de su madre, por su parte, los ojos de Helena eran claros, como los de su abuela, aunque había sacado el pelo moreno, como su madre, una muggle como su padre.

Minutos después de que Helena hubiera terminado de contarle cosas a Lily de sus visitas a la biblioteca y de sacar aquellos libros que Rose le había recomendado entre descanso y descanso en el que se veían, ésta le pregunto a la pelirroja cómo llevaba Rose la relación con Scorpius. Lily sólo confiaba en Helena para contarle las sospechas de que Rose y Scorpius no reconocieran el amor que se tenían, a pesar de que era algo evidente. De contárselo a sus otros mejores amigos como Hugo o Louis, sabía que al día siguiente sería portada de un extra especial de Gossip Witch confeccionado por ellos mismo a modo de broma.

Como respuesta, Lily suspiró negando con la cabeza. Ambos amigos eran cabezotas. Que en medio de una de esas tensiones sexuales no resuelta que tenían, iban a acabar montándoselo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Helena enrojeció ante la mención de una tensión sexual no resuelta. Lily lo achacó al hecho de la simple expresión que utilizó para referirse a su prima y al mejor amigo de su hermano. Nunca podría imaginar en quien pensaba en aquellos momentos Helena.

Sábado, once de la noche. James entra en la casa que está a oscuras. Intenta no hacer ruido, pero lo recuerda. Su padre tiene turno de noche en el Cuartel de Auror. Su madre ha tenido que irse a cubrir un partido que se celebra en la otra punta del mundo. Seguro que Albus y Lily habrán salido, a dónde, no tiene ni idea. Con esa idea en la cabeza, deja de ser tan cuidadoso hasta que llega al salón. No había contado con la presencia de Helena Dursley durmiendo en el sofá. Un libro de literatura muggle está tirado en el suelo. Seguro que se quedó dormida leyéndolo, piensa el mayor de los hermanos Potter. Tiene pensado dejarla allí, no es su problema, pero cuando está subiendo las escaleras, que llevan a su habitación, lo piensa mejor, él mismo ha probado que dormir en aquel sofá es una tortura que se manifiesta con dolores de espalda y en el cuello. No, no puede dejar que Helena pase por esa tortura. _Ni él es tan malo._

Baja los tres peldaños que había subido y entra en el salón. Lo primero que hace es coger el libro tirado en el suelo. Es de un muggle llamado Orwell, lo ojea por encima antes de dejarlo encima de la mesita de salón que hay delante del sofá. Entonces la mira a ella. El cabello negro le caía por la cara y le tapaba parte de los ojos cerrados, su rostro no tenía tensión alguna, la boca ligeramente abierta, el ceño relajado… La mano derecha caía hacia el suelo, la que debía de estar sujetando el libro. La otra mano queda detrás de su nuca, en forma de almohada.

De cuclillas mirándola se pregunta por qué no habrá salido con Lily y no le tiene que dar muchas vueltas por que lo recuerda. Helena no es muy amiga de las fiestas, ni de las bromas, ni de nada divertido… Tampoco es tan así, se reprende mentalmente, sabe, por que la ha estado escuchando hablar con Lily, que el mundo mágico todavía la intimida, que la familia Weasley la intimida. Le aparta un mechón de la cara. Puede que se lleve bien con Rose, o con Hugo, pero sabe que siente que el resto de Weasley piensa que no es digna de estar donde está… Y siente que el tío Dudley tiene algo de culpa en eso.

Se apoya en una mano, y la sigue mirando. Su cabeza sigue formulando pensamientos. Realmente no la odia y en aquellos momentos, deseaba que Helena volviera a tenerle confianza como cuando entró en Hogwarts, como cuando iba en su búsqueda por que se burlaban de ella por ser sangre sucia.

Pasa una mano por su mejilla, mientras lanza una exclamación. Debe de despertarla pero otras cosas se le pasa por la cabeza antes que despertarla. Bueno, sí, despertarla, mas no al modo tradicional. Se acercó levemente hacia ella, le apartó el cabello de la frente, antes que finalmente uniera sus labios a los de ella. Tenían un sabor dulzón. Posiblemente a fresa. Seguro que fresa.

Cuando se separó de ella, segundos más tarde, vio como tenía los ojos abiertos. Carraspeó un poco.

-Será mejor que te levantes, mañana seguro que tendrás un dolor de espalda si sigues durmiendo aquí.-Le dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella se incorporó sin dejar de mirarle. Sus mejillas se tornaban a una velocidad de vértigo al color rojo, pero su estilo es de no tener muchas ganas de levantarse, ya que se reclina en el sofá, y le mira, con cara dormida, pero le mira. James siente ganas de volver a besarla.

-Tengo sueño.-Y con esa afirmación, Helena intenta pensar en que aquel acto sólo ha sido producto de su mente. Mira a James con los ojos entrecerrados.-Siéntate conmigo.

Y James sólo puede obedecer.

Antes de que se quiera dar cuenta, Helena se apoyado en su hombro, inspira el aroma de su cabello de manera sin disimular, no es capaz de reconocer a qué huele, la morena va cayendo poco a poco por el cuerpo de su primo hasta terminar en su regazo, dormida de nuevo.

James la mira, pasa una mano por sus brazos y suspira de manera resignada acomodándose en el sofá. Acaricia su cara antes de quedarse el también dormido. Mañana será otro día.

Albus y Lily cruzan la puerta de casa sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Lily lleva los tacones en una mano. Cruzan el corto pasillo hasta el salón con cuidado. Y al llegar al salón no pueden evitar soltar una pequeña risita de complicidad, la pelirroja le hace una seña a su hermano quien obedece de manera rápida. Coge una manta del sofá libre y se la coloca por encima intentando tapar a ambos primos, antes de subir ellos mismos a sus habitaciones a dormir

* * *

_N. A.: Esta historia se encuentra ubicada paralela a mi head-canon personal, pero me dio mucha ternura escribirla._

_Pese a lo que diga Rowling, yo si pienso que Dudley tuvo una cría mágica, ya el mayor le salió muggle. Y es que J. K. dijo que era el gen de Vernon el que impedía la magia, pero Dudley no era Vernon._


End file.
